


Mission Insane: Fluff

by Kyarorain



Series: Mission Insane [3]
Category: Little Busters!
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fluffy Kyousuke x Riki and Komari x Rin ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snuggle

Every minute or so, Riki mechanically presses the button on the remote to change the channel. His attention is barely focused on the television screen at this point. Every so often during his search for something to watch, he throws a glance at the clock.

There's very little on the television that can hold his interest. It seems there's just nothing good on the television tonight and his thoughts are consumed by Kyousuke being late home from work. Riki hasn't managed to land himself a job just yet despite the numerous days spent hunting for a job, and so he's left spending the evening alone in the apartment where he lives with Kyousuke. Adulthood really is not much fun, that's for sure.

Eventually, Riki manages to find a program that seems worth watching and focuses his attention on the television. He soon hears the sound of the front door opening and switches off the television.

Kyousuke stumbles into the apartment, shrugging off his coat with a weary look on his face. 

"Hey, Riki." His mouth lifts up in a weak smile.

"Hey. Had a busy day at work?"

"Yeah, it was pretty busy." Kyousuke puts a hand over his mouth as he yawned. "I'm so glad to be home at last. Felt like it would never end."

"Want to come and sit down?"

Kyousuke trudges over and plonked himself down on the sofa with a heavy thump. He wraps his arms around Riki and leans into him. A sigh passes through his lips. Riki nestles against his chest and they silently bask in the warmth of each other's presence.

"There's nothing like a good snuggle," Kyousuke murmurs.

"True." Riki smiles. He enjoys this so much, just cuddling up to Kyousuke and soaking in his warm presence. "So, are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, lots." Kyousuke kisses the top of Riki's head and rests his cheek in that same spot. "I really look forward to this, coming home and seeing you after a long day at work."

"You do, huh? Me too." Riki slips his arms around Kyousuke's waist and closes his eyes. He could just stay like this for hours, doing nothing but snuggle with Kyousuke. It feels so wonderful.


	2. Lie In

It was unusual for Riki to wake up and find Kyousuke still there on a weekday. His eyes were closed as he lay next to Riki with an arm draped over him. Riki glanced at the digital clock, seeing that it was indeed about time for Kyousuke to be getting up.

"Hey, Kyousuke." Riki reached out to shake his shoulder. "It's time to get ready for work. You do have work today, don't you?"

Kyousuke's brow creased and he expelled a sigh. "Can't I have a lie in once in a while?" He peered at Riki through half closed eyes. "I want to enjoy lying next to you a bit longer."

"You do?" Riki exhaled. He didn't know if he should indulge in Kyousuke's whims (oh, how badly he wanted to) or start listing the reasons why it was a bad idea to do so. Kyousuke's hold felt so comforting, he honestly didn't want it to go away.

Kyousuke's mouth stretched in a smile and he closed his eyes again. "I could just stay like this forever."

"You can't."

"I hate being an adult."

Riki laughed. "Yeah, being an adult is kind of a drag, isn't it? Unfortunately, we can't be children forever. You should know that already."

"Okay, okay. I guess I can't really afford to be late for work." Kyousuke kissed Riki's forehead. "Can I just have five more minutes?"

"Mmm..." Riki thought about it. "How about ten?"

"Fifteen?" Kyousuke's eyes lit up.

"Er, I think ten minutes is enough."

"Alright." Kyousuke snuggled closer and rested his head against Riki's shoulder, releasing a happy sigh.


	3. Cuddle

Rin released a huge sigh, walking with her shoulders slumped and her arms dangling in front of her. "Geez, I was afraid she was never going to let go of me. I always try to get away from Kurugaya when she hugs me like that, but I never can."

Komari flashed a sympathetic smile at her. "Ehehe. Yeah, she always gives me hugs as well but I don't mind. I like hugs because they are warm and comforting."

"Uh huh." 

"Though, yeah, she does hug a bit too tight sometimes." Komari gazed at Rin for a short while with a thoughtful expression. "So, um, would you like to come up with me to my favourite place? I bought a lot of sweets yesterday."

Rin accepted the invite and they went up to the roof together where they munched their way through the pastries Komari had brought with her and washed it all down with juice. Afterwards, while they relaxed and waited for their full tummies to settle, Komari decided to ask the question that had been on her mind for a while now.

"Rin-chan, do you not like hugs?"

"Eh?" Rin was startled by the unexpected question. Her eyes shifted sideways. "Um, well..."  
"It seems to me you aren't so good at dealing with physical contact. That's probably because of your social awkwardness, isn't it?"

"I guess." Rin looked down at her knees. "I dunno, I just don't really care much for being hugged."

"That's okay. Rin-chan is Rin-chan after all. Everybody is different. Still... wouldn't it be nice to try having a cuddle once in a while?"

"What?" Rin looked up, her eyes widening a fraction.

"I would like to cuddle you, even if just once, but if you don't want to, then it's fine."  
Rin bit her bottom lip, her face flushing. "O-okay. If it's Komari-chan, I guess I don't mind."

Komari's jaw dropped. "You mean it?"

Rin inclined her head in a slow nod.

"Yay!" Komari threw her arms around Rin. "I get to cuddle Rin-chan. I'm so lucky!"

Rin had stiffened at first. However, her body gradually relaxed and she submitted herself entirely to Komari's embrace. "It feels nice."

"Mmm, it does, doesn't it? I love cuddles."

Rin buried her face in Komari's sweater. "I don't think I don't like cuddles after all."

"I'm glad to hear that." Komari tightened her embrace around Rin a little more and rested her cheek on top of her head. "Of course, I love you no matter how you are, Rin-chan."


	4. Candy

Today was White Day.

Komari wasn't quite sure how she felt about this day. Sure, there was something really touching about the idea of people giving chocolates to the objects of their affections. It was a day full of love and kindness. Komari thought love and kindness to be very important things indeed. After all, they made people happy.

On the other hand, watching her classmates receive boxes of chocolates was a little saddening. They always looked so delicious. Her desk, however, continued to be devoid of the appetising treats.

"I want chocolate," Komari whispered, hanging her head.

Oh well, at least she had a bag full of sweet things she would take up onto the roof later to eat, so it wasn't like she was going to go without her daily dose of sweetness.

"Komari-chan?"

Komari looked up at Rin, who was standing by her desk and fidgeting. Her face was taking on a distinct pink tinge.

"Hm? Rin-chan, what is it?"

Rin fidgeted for a bit longer before reaching into her jacket pocket. She drew something out and plonked it onto Komari's desk, looking at her feet the whole time.

Komari looked at the object on her desk, blinking. It was small and brightly wrapped. She pulled apart the wrapping paper to reveal a cardboard box. Inside the box was a misshapen lump of chocolate.

Komari's jaw dropped and she stared at Rin.

"For... for... you... chocolate..." Rin's face had now gone a deep red.

A wide smile spread across Komari's face and she leaped from her chair, tackling Rin.

"Uwah!"

"Thank you, Rin-chan." Komari embraced her tightly. "This is the best White Day ever."

Rin could only manage a mumble in response.

"Now I feel bad, I didn't make anything for you."

"N-no, it's okay. You don't have to."

"Mmm, but I still want to give you something in return. Hmm... then, how about I'll buy you something later from my favourite bakery? It will be something really sweet and good."

"You really don't need to."

Komari broke away and shook her head, smiling. "Because you made me happy, I want to make you happy too, so I'll buy you something. Okay?"

"Okay." Rin nodded. She walked back to her desk and sat down, staring rigidly at her desk. The bright red tint remained on her face.

Komari looked at Rin for a few seconds longer before returning her gaze toward the chocolates, and she giggled softly. Rin was quite awkward, but she still had a sweet and kind-hearted nature. Komari was so glad to be friends with her.


	5. Dance

As Kyousuke and Riki stepped into the bar, they were greeted by the sound of loud music. One area of the building had been reserved for a dance floor. There were very few people on the dance floor however. It seemed most of the other customers were content to sit down with their drinks and relax.

"Oh, so this place has a dance floor? That's pretty cool," Kyousuke commented as they made their way over to some empty seats.

"You didn't know about it?" asked Riki.

"Nah, I haven't actually been to this place yet. It's not much fun going to bars if I don't have friends with me, you know," Kyousuke replied. "I'll get the drinks. What would you like?"

"A beer, please."

"Sure. Coming right up."

Kyousuke returned with the drinks and they sipped at them while making casual talk. After they had drained the contents of their glasses, Kyousuke stood.

"Okay, now that we've had a drink, it's time to dance."

Riki jerked his head up, regarding Kyousuke with surprise. "Wait, what?" In hindsight, he supposed he really should have seen this coming.

"Come on." Kyousuke grinned as he grabbed hold of Riki's hand and pulled him from the chair. Riki didn't even try to protest, knowing that would only be a futile act.

After that fast paced session of dancing came to an end, they sank back into their seats. Kyousuke reached up to wipe his sweaty brow. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it, Riki?"

"I'm tired now," Riki mumbled, closing his eyes. "Aren't you?"

"Nah, not really." Kyousuke grinned. "You're a good dancer."

"Eh... you think so?" Riki cocked an eye open.

"Yeah."

"I guess you weren't so bad either, but then again I'm not much of a judge." Riki yawned.

"Hey, now, don't fall asleep. I'd have to carry you home."  
"Mmm." Maybe it was because of the alcohol, but Riki didn't think being carried home by Kyousuke was such a terrible idea. His mouth twitched into a smile as he entertained the thought.

He thought of the times he had woken up from a fit of narcolepsy to find himself being carried on Kyousuke's back or being held in his arms. His presence was always so warm and reassuring.

Then again, he wasn't a child anymore.

Riki sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Maybe we should just go home now, huh?"

"Yeah, alright then."

The two of them left and walked down the street, holding hands. Riki leaned in and rested his head against Kyousuke's shoulder with a smile of contentment on his face.


	6. Flirt

"I get asked for ID every time I try to buy alcohol." Riki placed the packs of beer upon the table, releasing a frustrated sigh. "I always remember to take my ID, but it's still annoying."

"Yeah, I suppose that baby face of yours does cause problems." Kyousuke approached the table, regarding Riki with a sympathetic smile.

"I wonder if I'll always have a baby face."

"What, you want to look older already?" Kyousuke feigned a disappointed expression. "But you're so cute this way."

"But I don't want to look cute!" Riki's expression turned indignant. "Gosh. You've always been commenting on that, haven't you? Telling me I look cute and stuff."

"Well, yeah, because you are." Kyousuke came over to Riki and took him into his arms, kissing his cheek. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Now I'm wondering if you were actually flirting with me all that time."

"Well... I might have been." Kyousuke let out a soft chuckle. "I've always loved you, Riki."

"Yeah." Riki stared at the cans of beer. Kyousuke had always said embarrassing things that would usually make him blush. It had usually seemed innocent enough that he never thought Kyousuke was making a pass at him, or maybe he had just been dense. It was a pity that he hadn't thought about it sooner, then maybe the truth would have come to light even sooner.

Well, they were together now, so it wasn't like it really mattered. Riki still couldn't help wondering what it would be like if he had started dating Kyousuke sooner.

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll look old enough to buy alcohol eventually." Kyousuke stepped away, giving Riki's hair a quick ruffle. "Maybe in thirty years."

Riki closed his eyes and a faint groan passed through his lips.

Well, it wasn't the end of the world if he was going to be stuck with this babyface for a while. Asking for ID was a minor annoyance in his life. Besides, he didn't mind it when Kyousuke called him cute... much. Though maybe he did say it a little too often.

Honestly, couldn't he find some other words to use once in a while? Like 'handsome' or 'dashing', maybe? At least those words would be less embarrassing. 

It didn't help that Riki got embarrassed far too easily for that matter, and Kyousuke knew it. What an infuriating boyfriend he had. A rueful smile crept across his face at the thought. Still, in spite of that, he was madly in love with Kyousuke and would put up with any and all embarrassing comments of his.


	7. Stolen Kisses

After Riki had succumbed to another episode of narcolepsy, Kyousuke had volunteered to watch over him until he woke up. He had decided to read a manga to pass the time. Now that he'd finished reading it, Kyousuke was staring at Riki's face.

His eyes were drawn to Riki's lips. For a moment, he wondered what it might be like to kiss his lips, but Kyousuke quickly dismissed the idea. Stealing a kiss from Riki while he was asleep just didn't feel right.

A soft moan reached his ears, startling him. Riki's eyes slid open and his sleepy gaze met Kyousuke's. Now Kyousuke was really glad he hadn't given in to temptation and stolen a kiss. That would have been really awkward.

"Kyousuke...?" Riki's voice was thick with fatigue.

"Hey." Kyousuke placed a hand on Riki's forehead, stroking his bangs. "How are you feeling?"

"Same as usual." Riki exhaled, his brow creasing. "Um... your face is pretty close."

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?"

"Not really, it's just a bit startling to open my eyes and see your face right there, you know?"

"Oh. Yeah, I suppose it would be."

Riki sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You weren't staring at my face like that the whole time I was asleep, were you?"

Kyousuke smiled. "But you're so cute, I can't help it."

"Ehhh..."

"Nah, seriously, it was only for a minute." Kyousuke picked up his manga. "I was just reading this for most of the time."

"Uh huh." Riki let out a long breath. "Was I out long?"

"Not that long, just an hour or so."

"I see. That's good." Riki smiled weakly. There were times when his narcolepsy knocked him out for hours, so it was a relief to know he hadn't lost too much time. "Thank you, Kyousuke. I'm glad you're always there for me when I wake up." Even if Kyousuke wasn't there, Rin, Masato or Kengo usually took his place. Riki was so fortunate to have friends like them.

"No need to thank me." Kyousuke grasped his hand. "We'll always be there for you, Riki."

Riki nodded, squeezing Kyousuke's hand back.


	8. Lazy Sunday

Riki approached the bed, where Kyousuke was reading a manga. There was a small pile of them all around him.

"Are you planning to stay in bed all day?"

Kyousuke glanced up. "It's Sunday."

"Yeah, but it's 11 am and you're still in your pajamas. Even if it's Sunday, that's sheer laziness. Why don't we do something?"

"But the beauty of Sunday is that you can just spend all day in bed and not get punished for it." Kyousuke put the manga down and pushed the pile aside. "Why don't you join me?" He patted the vacant side of the bed.

Riki contemplated the invitation. He did find the idea of doing nothing but lie in bed next to Kyousuke pretty tempting.

"Well, why not." Riki kicked off his shoes and crawled beneath the duvet. He snuggled up to Kyousuke and rested his head in the crook of his shoulder.

"Ahh, you're so soft and warm." Kyousuke turned over and hugged Riki close to his body. A sigh of satisfaction passed through his curved lips. "Now this is the best way to spend a lazy Sunday morning, don't you think?"

"Well, I certainly can't argue with that." Riki was indeed finding it very comfortable to snuggle up to Kyousuke like this. He really felt he could do nothing more than bathe in his warmth all day long. Riki's eyes slid shut and he burrowed further into Kyousuke's body.

Kyousuke brought a hand up and stroked it along the silken tresses of Riki's hair as he buried his face in it. He softly kissed the top of Riki's head and rested his lips there.

The minutes ticked by and neither of them moved. They didn't particularly want to. In the end, it was their rumbling stomachs that persuaded them to finally bring an end to their very long embrace.


	9. Heart

Kyousuke and Riki sit side by side on a bench outside the school building, gazing at the reddening horizon before their eyes. The sun is setting on the last day before graduation. Tomorrow, they will be exchanging their farewells as Kyousuke departs from high school.

"You'll have a busy year ahead of you," Kyousuke says. "Leading the Little Busters and preparing for your own graduation a year from now. I'm sure you can do it, Riki. You're not nervous, are you?"

"No." Riki shakes his head, turning his gaze toward Kyousuke and flashing him a sad smile. "I will absolutely do my best."

"Good." Kyousuke smiles back. "Hard to believe the day is almost upon us, huh?" He expels a faint sigh. "It's a pity really."

"Mmm." Riki nods. "You're about to set off into the adult world. Surely it must be a bit nerve wracking."

"Well, maybe just a little." Kyousuke raises his head, looking up at the sky. "I'll be going off into the adult world all by myself. I'll be living on my own and going to work every day. I won't be able to see you guys every day and play around anymore. It's a shame I'll have to say goodbye to those days."

"Yeah." Riki rests his chin in his hands. "Maybe you'll even meet a girl out there." He hears Kyousuke let out a snort and raises his eyebrow. "Uh, did I say something funny?"

"No, not at all." Kyousuke puts a hand on Riki's head. "Honestly, I'm not interested in that at the moment."

"But, one day, you might-"

"You'll always be number one in my heart, Riki."

"Eh?" Riki blinks at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means." Kyousuke takes his hand away and stands up. "Well, why don't we go back to the dorms now? Everyone's probably waiting for us."

"Hold on." Riki gets up as well and hurries after him. He's not sure if it's just Kyousuke teasing him as usual or something more. "Kyousuke, what did you really mean by that?"

Kyousuke stops and turns around. For a moment, there's a serious expression on his face but it dissolves into a grin. "Because you're so cute, Riki. I don't think there's anybody else out there as cute as you."

"Eh?" Riki blushes. "But that... that can't really be true."

Kyousuke laughs and turns around, walking back to the dorm. The smile on his face fades just a little. It's too much, he thinks, telling Riki the day before graduation. Maybe someday in the future, he'll take that chance but for now, it's fine like this.

Riki's heart thumps as he watches Kyousuke's retreating back. His cheeks are so warm. It's not unusual for Kyousuke to tease him like this, and yet he could swear something felt different about this time. He turns around to take another look at the purple hued sky.

If he really was number one in Kyousuke's heart, that wouldn't be such a bad thing, he thinks, his face reddening a little more.


	10. Love

Komari slipped her arms around Rin's waist from behind and rested her chin upon her shoulder. 

"Rin-chan?"

"Yeah?"

There was a long silence before Komari spoke again. "I've got something to tell you. I've been wanting to say it for a while now and I'm going to get it over with. It might come as a bit of a shock."

"Hm? What is it?"

Komari drew in a deep breath. "I really love you, Rin-chan. You are a very special person to me."

"Oh." Rin lowered her head, her cheeks turning pink as she examined the ground with her gaze. "Um... I like you as well, Komari-chan."

Komari had the feeling Rin didn't exactly understand what she was saying, which wasn't much of a surprise. Rin was painfully innocent about the subject of love so she probably needed it to be spelled out for her.

"Well, I mean..." Komari stepped in front of Rin so that they were face to face. She reached out to take hold of Rin's hands. "I like you as more than just a friend. Like, romantically."

Rin's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. "You mean...?"

Komari nodded and cast her gaze downwards. She had no idea how Rin was going to react to this and that made her feel just a little fearful, but she had so badly wanted to let her feelings be known. In the end, she couldn't put it off any longer.

"Umm..." Rin's mouth was opening and closing repeatedly, while her face turned even redder. "Ko-Komari-chan... you... lo-love me... in that way?"

"Yeah." Komari nodded, a smile forming on her face. "I love you so much. It makes me so happy, being with you."

"I... I... I don't know what to say." Rin stared at her feet.

"It's okay." Komari let go of her hands. "Maybe I said too much, but I just wanted you to know." She let out a short, awkward laugh. "I hope I didn't make you feel too uncomfortable. You don't have to tell me how you feel about it right away. No matter what your answer is, I do hope we can remain friends."

"What... why wouldn't we?" Rin raised her head, looking nonplussed.

"Eh? Well, I just thought it might make things uncomfortable between us somehow." Komari chewed her bottom lip. "If someone tells someone how they feel, but they don't return the feelings, it can complicate things and I wouldn't want that to happen to us. Anyway, I'll wait for your answer."

"Hang on." Rin grabbed Komari's arm as she turns away. Komari looked back at Rin, who had her head down again. "I don't think I mind."

"You... don't?"

Rin shook her head and looked squarely into Komari's eyes. "I... I like you, Komari-chan. Um. I really like being with you. So, it's okay."

"I see. Thank goodness." Komari let out a relieved sigh. "Rin-chan, could it be possible you feel the same way?"

Rin's brow creased. "To be honest... I don't really know how I feel, but I know I really like you, Komari-chan. I don't want it to be strange between us or anything."

"Okay." Komari smiled and pulled Rin into an embrace. "I understand. Don't worry about it, Rin-chan." She understood that Rin was somewhat innocent and a bit clueless about the matters of love. Maybe the day would come when Rin could really be sure of her feelings. Until that day came, Komari was content to wait and continue enjoying the days spent with her beloved best friend.


End file.
